Un nuevo ninja
by Tsubaki Hyuga
Summary: Hiyuki es una ninja criada en Konoha por su padre oculta del mundo, pero ¿que pasasra on ella cuando debe dejar su aldea? Esta es la historia de mi propio
1. ¿Quien soy yo?

**Nota:** Bueno este es mi primer fanfic n.n esta historia contiene personajes que no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y también a mi propio personaje. Este capítulo tal vez sea algo aburrido jaja es solo una introducción espero que les guste.

**¿Quién son yo?**

Mi nombre es Hiyuki, nací en la aldea de Konoha en la casa de un gran hacendado, mi mamá murió cuando era pequeña no recuerdo como. Mi padre me crio en casa, educada por maestros privados, por lo que no fui a la escuela y no tuve ningún amigo, mi padre me maltrataba por lo que le tengo mucho odio, pero gracias a él descubrí que tengo una gran habilidad en genjutsu. Actualmente tengo 15 años y hoy… Hoy es un día hermoso.

Me encuentro en mi habitación –¡Hiyuki!- escucho que me llama mi hermana menor. -¿Qué quieres Miyuki?- -baja rápido y ayúdame con la comida- -haaaa- replique algo fastidiada –Si no ayudas papá se enojara- ella siempre usaba la misma excusa… aunque bien era cierto que él lo aria. Me levanté resignada de mi cama y bajé a toda velocidad, Miyuki se encontraba abajo sacando a toda prisa los alimentos para la cena –Hiyuki ayúdame me dormí y no he hecho la cena, ¿Podrías preparar el arroz y unas brochetas de pollo?- dijo mientras cortaba las verduras para un ramen –claro- conteste, comencé a cortar todo para cocinar la cena, puse a cocer el arroz y empale las verduras en las brochetas junto con la carne. Se dieron las 7:30pm la cena estaba lista y servida, colocamos todos los alimentos en la mesa junto con los cubiertos y platos, nos sentamos a esperar, no solíamos hablar en la cena por lo que reinaba un silencio incomodo.

Pasaron las horas y mi padre no llegaba –creo que papá se ocupo- dijo Miyuki rompiendo el silencio –eso parece- conteste, la cena se había enfriado –deberíamos comer un poco, son las 9:40pm y no podemos seguir esperando- dije mirando lo apetitosa que se veía la comida –Pero... Papá se molestara- -no te preocupes Miyuki si él se atreve a hacernos algo, lo matare- conteste con una sonrisa burlona en tono de broma, ella me miro fijamente por unos segundos para después tomar una brocheta y comerla, yo la seguí. Terminamos de cenar y dejamos en la mesa algo de comida para cuando mi padre llegara, nos retiramos cada una a nuestra habitación, me recosté en mi cama fue un día largo pensé para posteriormente caer en un profundo sueño.

Me desperté súbitamente de mi sueño, me senté en la cama y escuche un leve grito, reaccione rápidamente saltando de la cama, baje las escaleras y mire con horror como mi padre, que estaba ebrio, golpeaba a mi pequeña hermana -Oye tu- grite con furia -¿Quién te crees para gritarme? He Hiyuki- dijo alejándose de mi hermana y girándose hacia mi – ¿y tu quien te crees para llegar tarde y para además atreverte a golpear a mi hermana?- conteste – ¡ya verás pequeña estúpida!- sus ojos se llenaron de odio – ¡pagaras por tu osadía!- grito mientras corría hacia mí, lo mire a los ojos y sonreí –Genjutsu de la muerte: pesadilla final- observe como se detenía antes de llegar al lugar donde me encontraba y caía en el suelo gritando presa del dolor y el miedo del que sufría en ese momento –jum al parecer no eres tan fuerte y poderoso- exclame mirándolo tendido en el suelo -¿qué-que me has hecho?- pregunto entre gritos y sollozos –te estoy haciendo pagar por todo lo que has hecho este tiempo- me acerque a Miyuki –¿estás bien?- pregunte, no recibí respuesta, pude notar además que sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en el vacío, con los ojos en blanco –no te preocupes, lo olvidaras todo- la tome en mis brazos y la subí a su habitación, pasamos al lado de mi, ahora difunto, padre sin dirigirle mirada. Llegue a su cuarto y la deposite en la cama –lo siento por todo, pero ya no recordaras nada- pareció escuchar eso ultimo y me dirigió la mirada, realice unos sellos con las manos, acerque mi mano a su frente – ¡Hiyuki basta! ¿Qué es lo que haces?- protesto –nos vemos luego querida hermana- puse mi mano en su frente –Jutsu de confusión: Borrado de memoria- después de esto, ella se desmayo y quedo inerte en la cama, me dirigí a la puerta y antes de marcharme mire atrás –adiós mi pequeña hermana- y así hui de aquel lugar.

Salí corriendo precipitadamente fuera de la hacienda, entonces me di cuenta que varios shinobi se dirigían hacia ahí, corrí lo más rápido que pude y me oculte tras unos matorrales -¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- pregunto uno de los shinobi con cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta -Al parecer han asesinado a Lord Ichiro, encontramos una niña adentro… Al parecer su hija que, además, no recuerda nada de lo sucedido- contesto otro de cabello azul, ambos se quedaron pensativos -Iruka... se suponía que no tenia familia, él afirmaba que su esposa había muerto antes de poder dejar descendencia- agrego el peliazul -Lose, abra que investigar más- contesto el castaño así que no tenía hijos... bueno mejor para mi, nadie me buscara pensé, pero entonces mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por otro ninja que apareció súbitamente de algún lugar desconocido -pues al parecer no es todo, hemos despertado a la niña que se encontraba inconsciente, al parecer se llama Miyuki y no deja de nombrar a una tal Hiyuki, al parecer tiene más descendencia de la que afirmaba- agrego un hombre de cabellos grises –ya veo Kakashi, entremos, díganle a los otros que se lleven a la niña para interrogarla. Debemos saber qué es lo que ocurrió antes de que se arme un escándalo- ordeno el tal Iruka, desaparecieron después de eso ultimo. Me levante no sin antes rectificar que no hubiera nadie cerca y corrí hacia la calle principal, al parecer había un tipo de festival, ya que había mucha gente vestida con Kimonos de varios colores adornados de distintas maneras.  
Fue fácil perderme en la multitud, pero cada vez era más difícil avanzar; ya que, las personas al parecer se estaban reuniendo *bum* se escucho una pequeña explosión, sobresaltada me di la vuelta -mira- gritaban algunas madres a sus hijos, alzándolos en los brazos y con una mano señalaban al cielo donde se podían apreciar luces de colores -que hermoso- susurre así que estos son los fuegos artificiales pensé, mi padre nunca nos dejo verlos, siempre nos mantuvo encerradas en casa bueno... después de todo no somos más que un secreto para el mundo al terminar el espectáculo las personas comenzaron a dispersarse y la calle termino nuevamente vacía, pude notar gracias a la posición de la luna, que era de madrugada debo buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Camine un rato por la ahora desolada calle y a lo lejos pude ver un conjunto de apartamentos, salte en algunos techos para poder llegar hasta la puerta de uno al cual, sin nada que perder, entre. Adentro pude apreciar una enorme cantidad de basura wow… creo que este lugar a estado muy desolado me abrí paso entre toda la basura -¿Quien anda ahí?- pronuncio una voz que parecía de un pequeño, decidí no responder y no moverme –pregunte ¿Quién está ahí?- repitió a la vez que encendía la luz, dejando ver a un pequeño rubio aun adormilado que se tallaba los ojos y además tenía tres franjas en cada mejilla, me dirigió una rápida mirada -¿Quién eres?- dijo postrando su mirada en mi –amm…Mi nombre es Hiyuki- conteste tímidamente, yo recordaba a ese niño, de vez en cuando y sin que mi padre se enterara salía de casa en las tardes y miraba el patio de la Academia de Konoha, ahí vi por primera vez a ese pequeño, siempre solo e ignorado, a excepción de esa pequeña de ojos aperlados que siempre le miraba pero que nunca se le acercaba –tienes un lindo nombre- dijo antes de precipitarse al suelo, me moví a tiempo para atraparlo sin que se golpeara, lo mire un poco antes de regresarlo a una cama que había ahí, de hecho la única cama que había –vives solo pequeñito- afirme mientras lo cubría con una manta –bueno, creo que pasare la noche aquí contigo- dije recostándome a su lado, lentamente caí en un profundo sueño.

Un débil hilo de luz ilumino mis parpados despertándome de mi sueño, al parecer estaba amaneciendo y el pequeño a mi lado seguía sumido en un profundo sueño –bueno al menos alguien pudo descansar- susurre, me incorpore lentamente procurando no despertarlo, al levantarme lo mire y sentí cierta tristeza al pensar que no volvería a ver a mi pequeña hermana. Salí por la ventana sin que nadie me viera y me dirigí a la salida de la aldea, que para mi sorpresa se encontraba sin protección. Corrí lo más rápido posible y sin mirar atrás me interne en el bosque con un único pensamiento en mente Jamás volveré aquí


	2. un nuevo comienzo

**Nota:** Los personajes incluidos en este Fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto a excepción de mi OC :3

Bueno este es el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi n.n y que sobre todo les haga pasar un buen rato.

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

Un nuevo comienzo

Me interne cada vez más en el bosque, no sé cuánto tiempo corrí, solo que estaba exhausta.

–Creo que ya estoy lejos- dije jadeando y comencé a caminar.

Después de un rato de andar sin rumbo llegue a un pequeño claro donde había unas aguas termales "Me quedare aquí, ya ha obscurecido" me acerque y toque el agua "Cielos, realmente necesito un baño".

Deje mi ropa a un lado para evitar que se mojase.

Me metí al agua y comencé a pensar, en mi pasado, principalmente.

Mi niñez no fue muy impresionante. Recordé en el nacimiento de mi pequeña hermana.

–Miyuki- suspire "¿Qué habrá pasado contigo? ¿Por cuantas cosas te habré hecho pasar?"

Miles de ideas se cruzaron por mi mente y sin darme cuenta me sumí en un profundo sueño.

El sol comenzaba a salir y yo continuaba dormida, hasta que un sonido me sobresalto.

–Mire Danna, aquí hay un lugar donde podríamos descansar-

"¿Quién podrá ser? Pensé.

–Esta bien, solo porque terminamos la misión antes de tiempo- contesto una voz distinta, dicho esto aparecieron 2 hombres con vestimenta idéntica, ambos posaron su mirada sobre mí.

–Al parecer no está del todo solo- dijo un pelirrojo, me levante rápidamente

–¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- pregunte, ambos abrieron sus como platos "¿Por qué me miran así?" después de recapacitarlo un poco recordé que anoche me había dormido tomando un baño.

–¡Kyaaa!- Grite sentándome nuevamente y acto seguido fruncí el seño.

–Oye ¿Qué haces?- pregunto un… ¿hombre? Rubio.

–Jutsu de confusión: sueño profundo- grite, mire a aquellos extraños que ahora se encontraban en el suelo victimas de mi Jutsu

–Pero ¿Quiénes pueden ser ustedes?- murmure mirándolos con curiosidad "creo que… investigare" me acerque a ellos lentamente, los coloque boca arriba y puse mi mano en la frente del rubio, a continuación muchas imágenes aparecieron en mi mente pero solo me concentre en lo básico "su nombre es Deidara y es hombre, fue exiliado de Iwagakure, dejaste tu aldea por robar un pergamino y te convertiste en un terrorista, te persiguen por ser un ninja renegado que se unió a Akatsuki y tienes 17".

–Interesante, después de todo si eres un hombre, aunque tu cabello y finas facciones no te ayudan en mucho– reí por mi comentario, me aparte de él y me acerque al pelirrojo, de igual manera coloque mi mano en su frente y las imágenes aparecieron "Eres Sasori, un ninja renegado de Sunagakure, tienes 33 años y… estas muy bien conservado, además eres un maestro titiritero que puede manejar hasta 100 marionetas simultáneamente y al igual que Deidara perteneces a Akatsuki". Reflexione acerca de la informacion que acababa de recibir, estos dos tipos eran ninjas renegados, igual que yo misma, y por lo que veía, era una organización con mucho poder. Debido a mi situación actual, no tenía a donde ir, ni tampoco un plan a futuro.

–Tal vez yo podría ser de ayuda para esa organización, no creo que menosprecien mi ayuda, tengo habilidades en genjutsu y acabo de vencer a dos de sus miembros- después de pensarlo un rato concluí.

–Si, definitivamente podría ayudarles, les pediré que me lleven con ellos- me disponía a despertarlos cuando recordé que no me había vestido aun.

– ¡Waaa! ¿Pero qué hago?- me levante y corrí a donde se encontraba mi ropa.

Después de vestirme me acerque al lugar donde dormían aquellos hombres

–Liberación- pronuncie formando un sello con mi mano derecha, Deidara y Sasori parpadearon algunas veces

–Sasori-danna ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo el rubio

–¿no te diste cuenta? ella nos metió en un genjutsu- dijo tratando de señalarme.

– ¿Pero que? no puedo moverme- exclamo extrañado.

–Tampoco yo, hmm- agrego Deidara.

–No se preocupen en unos momentos podrán moverse de nuevo- conteste.

–En ese caso, en un momento te hare volar ¡hmm!- grito irritado.

– ¿Sabes?, eso es muy poco caballeroso... Deidara- el aludido abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

– ¿Como sabes mi nombre?-

–Eso no importa ahora, quisiera hacerles una propuesta, un trato que los puede beneficiar tanto a ustedes y como a mí- comencé a hablar totalmente segura de mi misma.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ve al punto que yo odio perder mi tiempo- hablo Sasori, rompiendo su silencio.

–Bueno, quisiera unirme a su organización- concluí

– ¡JA! ¿Crees que es tan fácil? primero debes pasar una prueba- contesto Deidara, Sasori ahora se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, tal vez mi petición le habia molestado.

– ¿A si? y ¿cual es esa prueba?- pregunte mirándole y alzando una ceja.

–Pues, primeramente debes ganar un enfrentamiento con alguno de los miembros- respondió con algo de orgullo "¿estará hablando enserio?"

–Amm... entonces supongo que ya estoy dentro– reí – ¿O no recuerdas la situación?- su semblante cambio y ahora reflejaba cierta molestia.

–Hmm- se limito a decir.

–Bien- hablo por fin Sasori.

–Al parecer a nuestro líder le interesan tus habilidades, asi que te llevaremos con nosotros- "pero ¿en que momento hablo con su jefe?" sonreí.

–Perfecto, ya debió pasar el efecto, en marcha- Ambos se levantaron. Deidara se adelanto unos pasos y de una de sus bolsas saco una pequeña figura en forma de búho, lo lanzo y este aumento considerablemente su tamaño.

–Wow, es hermoso- exclame sorprendida.

–Gracias, hmm- contesto el ojiazul con una media sonrisa, acto seguido salto al lomo de la majestuosa figura seguido de Sasori y finalmente yo.

Tuve que sujetarme con chacra ya que la superficie del ave era más resbalosa de lo que pensé.

–Bien vamos- ordeno Sasori, a continuación el pájaro alzo las alas y comenzó a volar.

A lo lejos se podía observar la aldea de Konoha "Vaya, se ve tan tranquila, adiós Miyuki".

–Oye por cierto- hablo el rubio sacándome de mis pensamientos. – ¿Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto.

– Hiyuki- conteste.

–Bien Hiyuki, tu le hiciste un cumplido a mi arte asi que debo devolverte el favor- hizo una pequeña pausa.

–Tu cuerpo no esta nada mal ¿sabes?- contesto con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios

–I-Idiota- conteste, furiosa y avergonzada, el comenzó a reírse mientras mi cara se tornaba de un color rojo como un tomate, me gire para darle la espalda e ignorarle, de nuevo observe la aldea a lo lejos "Bueno este será mi nuevo comienzo" y asi seguimos con nuestro viaje hacia el horizonte.


End file.
